<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Harder by MoonPearlz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603305">Try Harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz'>MoonPearlz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Harder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crawling out from a hole so deep, <br/>Trying to climb up even as I weep. </p><p>Tormenting myself with so many thoughts, <br/>Wishing it would just quiet down but it's all for naught. </p><p>Reeling from this crash of emotions, <br/>Realizing it might be too tough to play with this notion. </p><p>The notion of beating this depression once again on my own, <br/>Even as I know that this time I'm not alone. </p><p>Having people that seriously wish me the best, <br/>Yet struggling to accept myself truly in this quest. </p><p>Having a hard time swallowing this down,<br/>Always feeling like I might just drown. </p><p>Tired of all this weighing so deeply on me,<br/>Dragging me further down so intensely. </p><p>Wondering why do I keep on fighting,<br/>Yet all along never giving in to this, <br/>instead always trying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>